Is The Pole Shift Theory Possible?
by Jaxhawk http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R5dJGEPtFKI/AAAAAAAACMM/8JTb11Hq9Ns/s1600-h/107023_sun_burst.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R5dJGkPtFMI/AAAAAAAACMc/srzuqVjpkOQ/s1600-h/world.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R5dJGkPtFLI/AAAAAAAACMU/AJ1aPdC8h1k/s1600-h/transformer.gif One of the theories that has not been published in the dialog of Global Warming, is the Mayan Pole Shift Theory in which the north and south pole shift. Albert Einstein agreed that this effect is now going on, and can be responsible for Global Weather change. The theory if correct would make all other theories moot, because they predict the Poles will shift again in 2012. If this occurs, the catastrophe that will include earthquakes, tsunamis and massive destruction could be the "End of Times". The end of the fifth creation of the Maya calendar is on December 23, 2012 of the Current Era (C.E.2).That would be 12-21-12, It has to do with the movement of the earths axis where all of the planets line up. It will change the tides and start massive flooding. Not necessarily the end of the world just major change in "mother nature" that could result in devastating events. The magnetic field of the Earth has actually switched its direction many many times during Earth's history. Although this is not completely understood, the leading theory of how it works is that Earth's magnetic field is caused by the motion of the liquid outer core. The churning of the liquid in the outer core acts as a giant electromagnet, moving electrical charges around, in what is known as the "geomagnetic dynamo." The rotation of the solid inner core also contributes to the magnetic field. When a certain combination of inner and outer core motion occurs, the Earth's magnetic field will quickly reverse. For example, lava that solidified 30,000 years ago shows that the magnetic field was in the opposite direction at that time. Evidence from the geologic record shows that this reversal could take less than 1000 or even less than 100 years. The way these reversals throughout geologic history were discovered was by looking at the seafloor. New ocean floor is created along the mid-ocean ridges. When lava along these ridges cools, its minerals harden in line with the Earth's magnetic field. This causes the seafloor to have magnetic "stripes," which can be measured and mapped. This is very useful for oceanographers and geologists. One effect that may occur during a magnetic reversal is that the Earth may not be protected from charged particles streaming from the sun. These particles are called the " solar wind ", and could be dangerous to life if they reached the Earth's surface. However, the interaction between the magnetic field and these particles deflects them around the Earth. The area around a planet (including Earth) within which the motion of charged particles is affected by the magnetic field is called the magnetosphere. The Earth's environment extends all the way from the sun to the Earth and beyond? It is not an empty wasteland of space. Instead, near-Earth space is full of streaming particles, electromagnetic radiation, and constantly changing electric and magnetic fields. All of these things make up our magnetosphere (source for this material is from NASA) We've learned that the solar wind travels past the Earth at well over 1,000,000 miles per hour. And thanks to the Earth's magnetic field, the solar wind is stopped and deflected around the Earth so that most of it does not hit our atmosphere head on. Sometimes the magnetosphere becomes overloaded with particles. When this happens, some particles escape through the magnetosphere and interact with atoms in the upper atmosphere, making them emit light. This is what creates the northern lights (aurora borealis) and the southern lights (aurora australis). weakened during a reversal, more of these particles will get through to the upper atmosphere. This could be a problem, but most likely the atmosphere is thick enough to protect the Earth's surface. Solar wind energy in our magnetosphere can also cause what are known as space plasma storms. These storms can cause communication and science satellites to fail. They can also cause damage to electric power systems on the surface of the Earth. (See picture above of damage) A large space storm in 1989 made currents on the ground that caused a failure in the Hydro-Quebec electric power system. This prevented 6 million people in Canada and the US from having electricity for over 9 hours. The same storm caused the atmosphere to inflate and dragged the LDEF satellite to a lower orbit earlier than expected. This phenomenon, can and does have an affect on the Earth and it's climate. Al Gore's theory of Global Warming blames man made co2 gases for a decrease in the Polar ice cap, and many other climatology things. He like other hucksters is peddling a disputed scientific theory that will do nothing but slow down the United States economy. Perhaps politicians and pseudo-scientists should consider the effect of the "solar winds" on climate change, and pay a lot more attention to people like NASA who have sent people into space where they can measure the effects of the Sun on our Mother Earth! Posted by BILL at Tuesday, January 22 __NOEDITSECTION__ From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: January 23, 2008 Category: January 2008 Category: Opinion Science Solar Global Warming Opinions